Eric J. Hinson
Captain Eric J. Hinson was a soldier is the United Nations Space Command military, being a soldier in the Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Corps. He is a veteran of the Human-Covenant War, having seen very heavy fighting in the war. He then keeps fighting in the Sangheili Civil War, fighting hard against the Red Covenant Sangheili in order to help the Blue Loyalist Sangheili and UNSC in the war. Hinson serves as a major character in the main series of Halo, being a protagonist of the ODST spinoff series. Biography Hinson was born and raised on Reach, working as a car factory manager. He eventually married a woman named Robin and would have a daughter named Karen with her. As he remained married to Robin, Hinson joined the UNSC military, becoming an ODST soldier. Hinson becomes a sergeant who leads a squadron of ODST soldiers consisting of Vanya Girov, Milo Gallagher, Griff Hiller, Kevin McKinley and Bill Kimball in the Human-Covenant War. Hinson fights fiercely in the war, fighting in numerous vicious battles on various different worlds, with Hinson fighting Covenant forces and defenses on these world in fierce battles and skirmishes. During this, he fights and crushes Covenant resistance, and fights in the battles of Earth, High Charity and the Halo Ark, as well as fighting in battles on Harvest and Reach. During this, Hinson attempts to reach Girov, who is protecting a hill, but fails to reach him in time, as a Covenant attack kills Girov's wife and children, though Hinson manages to rescue Girov, but Hinson's relationship with Girov becomes very strained. During the war, Hinson loses his wife and daughter, as they are killed by a Covenant glassing attack. After the Human-Covenant War ends and the Sangheili Civil War begins, with Hinson becoming a captain, Hinson and his men fight in the war, helping Blue Sangheili and UNSC forces in fighting Red Sangheili forces in fierce fighting all over Sanghelios. Hinson keeps fighting in numerous vicious battles and skirmishes on Sanghelios, procuring vast numbers of Sangheili weapons, and when he returns to base on Calypso, he sells the captured weapons to troops on base. Hinson also has a romantic and sexual affair with his commanding officer, Jessie Reyes, and at one point, he also slept with news journalist, Vanessa Smith. Hinson continues sleeping with Reyes while on base. While selling weapons on base, Hinson and his men are sent to patrol a village on Calypso with Vanessa Smith. On the way, he and his men get into a fight with black supremacists, beating up seventeen of the supremacists and then he and his men return to base. Smith threatens to report the incident, but offers to forget the whole thing if Hinson searches for rumors of a Forerunner artifact on Sanghelios. As such, Hinson and his men are sent back to fight in the civil war on Sanghelios. On Sanghelios, Hinson fights Covenant defenses and fights to defend UNSC lines and hills. After this, they are joined by two blue Sangheili soldiers, Kori 'Virum and Rei 'Marem, who join their squad and help guide them to the supposed rumors. With that, Hinson keeps fighting in fierce battles and skirmishes on Sanghelios, fighting Covenant defenses in jungles and helping assault and defend several villages and then assault and destroy supply camps and convoys, then helps defend the Jahkavee settlement. Hinson then fights to defend UNSC lines and positions and fights to defend a convoy, and after this, he fights to assault a Covenant defenses in a nature preserve. He keeps fighting Covenant trenches, machine gun nests and pillboxes in the jungles and then fights to assault supply camps. With that, he helps assault a major Covenant settlement, where he discovers a piece of a mysterious Forerunner artifact, then he fights to defend a couple villages. With that, he returns to the Jahkavee settlement, where he witnesses a unit of UNSC troops loyal to Elias Salazar, Hinson's heated rival, commit a massacre of the settlement. Hinson threatens to report the incident, but Salazar makes a counter threat to report on Hinson's weapon dealing back on base. Hinson keeps fighting in the war, helping to assault and seize an important city, where they discover a map leading to vast sums of treasure in a far off temple. Hinson and his men head there to secure the treasure, fighting through the jungles and ruins to seize the temple and take as much of the treasure as they can. During this, Hinson and Girov discover the other piece of the Forerunner artifact, combining them to create a key. However, they discover that Salazar has followed them and is looking to find and kill Hinson and his men to keep them from revealing the massacre, kidnapping Virum and 'Marem. Hinson rescues Virum and 'Marem and then he fights and kills Salazar. However, they discover a Forerunner key pad, and with the Forerunner key, use it to open a portal and escape from the rest of Salazar's men, who were pursuing them. Hinson and his men go through the portal and reach the portal at Voi, and then they use the key to open the Voi portal and go through it, where they come upon the planet of Genesis. All by themselves, they meet Forerunner Monitor, 029 Exhilarant Witness, who guides them to a temple through waves of Prometheans. There, they come upon another Monitor named 420 Absolute Collector, and they help him free the captives in the temple. However, they discover that Absolute Collector is actually a Nazi officer named Hans von Kliefen, who's mind has been trapped in the Monitor's body, and that the captives are actually his Veil Nazi troops. Hinson and Girov are forced to release Kliefen back into his original body, who has now gained Forerunner powers, but Hinson and his men are rescued by Exhilarant Witness, and they escape the temple, though sadly, Gallagher and 'Marem are killed in the endeavor. While mourning Gallagher and 'Marem, Hinson sees Kliefen leaving for his ship, so Hinson and his men fight through Veil Nazi forces on Genesis and help storm Kliefen's ship, being given a key by Exhilarant Witness to return to Genesis once they destroy the ship. Infiltrating the ship, Hinson and the others make their way to the bridge, where they find Kliefen has arrived at the damaged Halo Ark, and see that Kliefen intends to repair the Ark and then activate it. Hinson and Girov battle Kliefen, and then plant explosives on the ship's main reactor, then Hinson activates the portal to return to Genesis. However, seeing that the battle damaged the timer for the explosives, Girov volunteers to activate the charges manually, and though Hinson hesitates, trying to think of another way to complete their mission, Hinson and the others leave through the portal to Genesis, while Girov remains behind and activate the explosives, destroying the ship and killing both Girov and Kliefen. Returning to Genesis, while mourning Girov, Hinson and his men attempt to find a way to get off of Genesis and return home, trying to make contact through a radio. They also still have the vast abundance of treasure they secured with them on their Phantom ship. Personality and Traits Hinson was shown to be an incredibly charming, witty, playful, humorous and incredibly mischievous man. He often acted very sophisticated and polite, while often being calm and having a very dry wit. He spoke very intelligently and had a strong penchant for witty remarks and humorous comebacks on any situation, often telling jokes and keeping a very light and cheerful mood. He was incredibly caring and compassionate to his men, acting very fatherly towards them and he was often very cheerful and playful with them, as opposed to his much more harsh, strict and tough acting second in command, Milo Gallagher. He tended to be kind to his men and desired to maintain their well being and morale. He was very caring and helpful towards innocent bystanders and would try to help those that he saw were suffering, and would tend to their pain. Despite his cheerful mood, he took his job very seriously and he was an incredibly skilled and fierce fighter and leader. He was very serious in combat and he showed a very strong loyalty to his men, often risking his life to save and protect them. However, Hinson could be very ill tempered at times, and he would sometimes get easily frustrated and annoyed. He also tended to be very arrogant at times and could lack patience. Hinson is a somewhat tall man with light skin, blue eyes and brown hair and has a full elegant mustache, and he has a slender, yet fit and athletic build and is somewhat muscular. He spoke with a British accent. Skills and Abilities Combat Hinson was extremely skilled in combat, as he was very skilled in using guns and was an expert marksman. He is also very skilled in fist fighting and is an expert at using knives and swords. As well as being a very skilled, strong and expert fighter and could easily and skillfully take on and dispatch of numerous opponents at one, he was also extremely aggressive and relentless, which helped his fighting skill. He was also incredibly strong physically and could fight very strong opponents. Leadership Hinson was also a very skilled leader and commander who was extremely intelligent, being able to create and implement brilliant strategies that gained him numerous victories, and was a very quick thinker. He was very charismatic and could inspire high loyalty, as well as inspiring incredible bravery, morale and camaraderie among his troops. Relationships Vanya Girov Elias Salazar Milo Gallagher Jessie Reyes Griff Hiller Kevin McKinley Bill Kimball Kori 'Virum Rei 'Marem Raul Perez Hans von Kliefen Vanessa Smith Trivia * It is implied that he is Jewish, given he states to himself that he had "better get Yom Kippur off for all this" in response to watching the petty bickering of his men while trapped with them on Genesis. Category:Halo Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:War Heroes Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Fighter Category:Altruistic Category:Barbarian Category:Chaotic Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Gunman Category:Determinators Category:Egotists Category:Enforcers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Gadgeteers Category:Honorable Category:Survivors Category:Guardians Category:Swordsman Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Mischievous Category:Golddiggers Category:Vigilantes Category:Thief Category:Assassin Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Homicidal Category:Insecure Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Kingdom Savers Category:One Man Army Category:Advocates Category:Destroyers Category:Nemesis Category:Optimists Category:Lawful Category:Bully Slayers Category:Loyal Category:Leaders Category:Martyr Category:Hard Workers Category:Rogue Category:Betrayed Category:Brutes Category:Sophisticated Category:Neutral Category:Gaolers Category:Conspirators Category:Right Hand Category:Normal Skilled Category:Adulterers Category:Hunters Category:Authority Category:Omniscient Category:Damsels Category:Evil Exterminators Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Recurring Category:Rescuers Category:Selfless Category:Tragic Category:Married or Parents Category:Magnificent Bastards and Guile Characters